The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmuskyfa White’. ‘Zanmuskyfa White’ is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding flower color mutants from existing parent plants. The new plant comprises a whole plant mutant of the parent chrysanthemum named ‘Zanmuskyfa Purple’ (unpatented). Plants from the new cultivar ‘Zanmuskyfa White’ differ from plants of the female parent in the color of the ray-florets. The ray-florets of the parent are purple, while those of the new plant are white.
In order to obtain color mutants, unrooted cuttings of the parent plant were irradiated in April 2013 at Ziekenhuis, Rotterdam, the Netherlands, with gamma radiation at a dose of 15 Gy. These treated cuttings were then planted in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands. In this population of planted cuttings an individual plant was found by Henricus Cornelis Maria Jacobs in May 2013 which had white inflorescences. This flower color mutant was subsequently selected for further tests in the same controlled environment in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zanmuskyfa White’ was accomplished when after planting of the selected plant as a motherplant in July 2013, vegetative cuttings from this motherplant were taken and propagated further in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands. In summer, about 6-8 days are needed to initiate roots in cuttings of the new cultivar, after another 5 days rooted plants are formed. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.